


100%

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just bunch of somewhat connected one shots because watching season 2 made my crush on Matt Murdock act up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last person Matt expected to meet on the roof was his kind gentle girlfriend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last person Matt Murdock aka Daredevil expected to meet on the caving roof of this rat heap in Hell's Kitchen was his kind, gentle girlfriend. Yet here he was, mouth agape in shock.

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?" he demanded, “You told me you were sick!"

“I could say the same thing about you last date night, Matthew!" you snapped.

Matt huffed and was about to argue back when you took off running after the criminal he was also in pursuit of. Like he said he always would, the red devil followed you.

He knew he had no right to be upset, but how can he not be? All your talk about the Daredevil and how dangerous and violent they were went completely out the window as he caught up to you in time to feel and hear you beating the crap out of the murdering thief cowering before you. Matt jumped down to your as you put the guy in a choke hold.

“Probability that I'll snap your neck..." you began.

“(Y/N)-!" Daredevil exclaimed.

You whipped around to face him, no doubt with that adorable scowl you always had whenever he kissed you after coming home from covered in unexplained cuts and bruises every night.

“Probability that you'll shut up and let me do my job? Ninety-eight point nine repeating percent!"

Matt was thrown by your statement since you never tried to use your powers of bending will on him before. It made him slightly dizzy, but he got his bearings back and continued to try and stop you from killing this guy. You rolled your eyes.

“Of course, _you'd_ be the the one percent..." you mumbled.

“That's not how we do things!" Matt scolded.

“I wasn't gonna kill him, idiot! And since when did this become a “we" thing?" you asked.

“Since I found out it involves you!"

“M-fuck!" 

“(Y/N)!"

Matt fell to his knees in front as you went down as the thief stabbed you deeply in the leg and made a run for it. He should've seen it coming he's supposed to be protecting you-!

“Matthew Michael Murdock! We do not have time for this! We can talk about this later!"

He heard you rip off part of your clothing to make a bandage and stood up, bringing him with you. You planted a soft kiss on his lips and did what you did best: make him see reason. He took off his armored gloves, putting one hand on the back of your short, dark, tightly curled hair and the other on your cheek as pushed you in deeper for a couple seconds.

He frowned a bit at your makeshift costume, but like you said. Fight now, feelings later. You pulled back a bit and laid your forehead on his.

“Probability that we'll catch that low life...ninety-nine point nine repeating percent."

You took off again and, again, Matt, followed. He kept tabs on your vitals since that knife went so close to your femoral artery, but you kept up and then some. He always knew you were incredible, but he never thought you'd been keeping the same secret as him. 

“There he is! I'm going for him!"

Daredevil could feel his presence up ahead too. You were closer to catching and, Matt, considered telling you to be careful, but thought way way better of it.

“Give him hell, sweetheart," he smiled.

Matt laughed as he felt you jump through the air and heard the muffled groaning thump of a large man breaking your fall. You held him in a death grip, allowing, Daredevil, to knock him out. You let the unconscious body go and sat down on the ground, finally letting your adrenaline level drop. As police sirens sounded in the distance, Matt, came over and picked you up. He knew it would be as useless for him to try and stop you as it was for, Foggy, to stop him.

“If this is going to be a regular thing," he said, “We need to get you something more protective."

“What like your underwear?" you teased.

He frowned down in the general direction of your face, but softened at you snuggling into him.

“Probability that we'll go home and rest up for tomorrow night?" you yawned.

“One hundred percent," Matt smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	2. 0.001111111...%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9 fmu

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can't keep doing this, Matthew!" You exclaimed, “Letting your work slide, pushing your friends away, lying to _me!"_

“I'm trying to keep you guys and this city safe, (Y/N)!" Matt shot back.

You threw your hands up and turned to go to the bedroom. You were finished, _done_ with hearing that argument. You wouldn't continue to make yourself sick with worry over a man that can't prioritize correctly. Not again. You made your choice to give up the firm and keep going as a nightly protector of Hell's Kitchen, but Matt still couldn't bring himself to realize he can either be a lawyer or a vigilante not both at the same time.

The issue himself came through the door, on the verge of tears and honest to God fear forming on his face as he felt and heard you gathering your things.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, please don't- we can talk about this!" Matt begged.

“I wanted to talk ages ago, but you were either bleeding to death on the couch or exhausted from working double overtime at the office!"

You zipped up your bag and grabbed your car keys off the night table, willing yourself not to care about the sound of your boyfriend's breath hitching with every inhale. He blocked the doorway.

“Matthew Michael Murdock, move or I can make the probability of your leg breaking _very_ high," you ordered.

“Well, the probability of me letting you go is zero percent! I need you, (Y/N)!"

He hugged you tight, burying his face in your shoulder. You felt your resolve crumbling as your hero broke down on you, but this needed to happen. This time it would be you packing up and leaving before he could throw your stuff out the window.

You pushed, Matt, off of you and he stared at a point just beyond you, his blue eyes swimming in tears. You cupped his cheek.

“You needed Foggy and Karen too, Matthew," you whispered.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head in shame. You took your hand off his cheek.

“Coming home to you losing your hearing from a shot to the head from a trigger happy ex-Marine, I can take because god knows I've given you more than your fair share of frights from my recklessness."

You swallowed a lump in your throat and, Matt, opened his eyes and his face crumpled again as your demeanor went cold.

“What I will not come home to is, Stick, acting like he owns the place, a woman in your shirt on my side of the bed, and then said woman kills a _child_ in our living room, while you explain absolutely nothing!"

“In my defense, I was dying of a poison arrow! Explanations were the last thing on my mind!"

You rolled your eyes and pushed past him hard, ignoring his small gasp of pain as you had accidentally hit his bad shoulder.

“Wait, (Y/N)!" he called out, “You know that's not what I meant!"

You rounded on him from the front door in white hot fury, sick of his vagueness. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“How long before I'm the last thing on your mind, Murdock?" you snapped, “How long before  _you_ decide that it's best for _me_ to stay away?!"

“Never, sweetheart! Please-!"

“DON'T TOUCH ME, MATTHEW!"

He had put his hand on the one of yours touching the door knob, but pulled back like he was burned when you shouted. You never raised your voice like that to him in the entire year of your relationship. 

You pulled opened the door, sparing one last glance at the beaten man next to you. Under different circumstances, you would've pushed him back inside, ripped the hoodie and sweatpants off of him and made him feel how much you loved him. But he put himself in this situation. You looked away.

“Probability of me coming back? Point zero zero one repeating percent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. 100% cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what's your damage?" you asked.

Matt paused for a second on your stitches. In the entire year he's been with you, he's never told you more than between meeting, Foggy, and now about his life as Matt Murdock in detail or anything about Daredevil and he really didn't want to start now. 

“Just trying to protect my city," he mumbled.

You sighed and sat up. Your heart beat picked up bit and the vigilante lawyer knew he had to watch himself. You never raised your voice at him because you were afraid of accidentally overloading his hearing like you did the last time. You kept a fiery temper nonetheless.

“And I'm leaving you for Frank Castle," you growled, “There's no reason to keep secrets anymore, Matthew."

He continued his silence. The less you knew about him, even now, the safer you were right? People had alter egos for a reason...or was he just trying to protect himself from your rejection if you found out just how up to his neck in shit he was?

“I have moderate rheumatoid arthritis," you confessed, “I've had it for five years, but I didn't get start getting real treatment till last year because my parents couldn't afford the doctor's appointments when I was a kid and I didn't have a proper job till you, Foggy, and Karen took me in."

Matt raised his eyebrows. That explained all the unexplained medications, why some days you couldn't get out of bed, and the slight malformations of your joints. But you didn't have to tell him all this if he couldn't tell you anything.

“(Y/N)-."

“Put being in chronic pain and weakness with becoming a freaky mutant at sixteen, then you got yourself a recipe for a well adjusted adult."

“You're not a freak, sweetheart-."

“I thought I was always going to be nothing but helpless yet someone to be avoided. Something to be pitied but feared, till I met you."

Your heart skipped a beat your breathing picked up, and blood rushed to your cheeks like it always does when you so much as even think about him. He would've smirked at the effect he has on you if he wasn't so confused by your statement.

“I met someone who had to know how it felt on some level to not completely fit in because not everything works the way it's supposed to. I'm not trying to offend-," you explained.

“You're not, sweetheart, I understand what you're trying to say," Matt assured.

You nodded in relief and he grabbed your hand. He knew you lived in the constant anxiety that you would say the wrong word about his blindness and he would kick you out. He suspected you've been through something similar in the past which is why he did his best to always let you know you were fine.

“It was so interesting to see just how independent you are. My parents never left me alone for more than an hour," you continued, “Part of the reason I so readily joined the firm. Little did I know that two months into our relationship would I see that my blind boyfriend is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

“What? How-?" Matt stuttered.

You put a finger on his mouth and kissed his cheek. He stopped talking, but still wanted to know how you knew before tonight! He was so careful when he was keeping an eye on and saving you in the streets!

“Sorry, babe," you smiled, “I'd know those lips anywhere."

Matt groaned at your observation and continued his work on your leg while you finished your story.

“I wasn't just gonna sit around and let you get all the glory! If you can be a self sacrificial idiot, there was no reason why I can't be."

“You have a painful joint diease that gets worse with time and overextending yourself!"

“And you have to rely on hearing people _exhaling_ at the right time to not get your ass kicked!" you shot back.

Matt finished your first aid with an admittedly unnecessarily hard tug that made you hiss in pain. He got up next to you on the couch. He reached out for you and you took his hands, putting them on your cheeks. 

He felt the exhaustion of the night's crime fighting under your eyes, the worry lines of your forehead that he's no doubt at least partially responsible for, and finally the frown on your lips. He mirrored it.

“Probability that I can get you to stop?" he whispered.

“About as high as the chances you will," you huffed. 

Matt sighed and laid his forehead on yours, letting his hands wander down to yours. You two stayed like that for a couple minutes, neither of you wanting to say the wrong thing, but you both knew your vigilante days were nowhere near over.

“At least keep close to me until you get more protective gear?" he requested.

You pulled back with a noise of protest, but he squeezed your hands to let you know he wasn't letting it go.

“Fine," you agreed, “But you have to tell me your superhero origins."

Matt ran a hand through his hair, it was the least he could do now since you gave your sob story. He laid down on the couch, taking you with him. He made sure you were comfortably on top of him before starting.

“My mom walked out on my dad and I before I even really knew her..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader found someone new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you hayvocado! I left it gender neutral since idk yours

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one year. One year since Matt Murdock was truly happy, one year since he woke up to the smell of breakfast being made in his apartment's kitchen daily, one year since he felt the warm, gentle touch that only the love of his life could give. One year since he lost you. Well, pushed you away more like it.

He told himself that it was better for you, Foggy, and Karen to not be associated with him. Safer, even though you too were a masked protector of Hell's Kitchen. However, as the days went by without, Foggy, on one side and, Karen, on the other and his lonely nights got lonelier without you watching his back, he started to think that maybe, just maybe he was thinking more about what was better and safer for himself.

Matt expected it to be hard. He expected your absence to hurt. You were his foremost reason to end the fight and come home, and in the end he all but threw you out of the apartment. Somehow he was able to ignore your tears, pleads to take you back, and phone calls involving both of those, and managed to keep you at a good physical and emotional distance.

What he didn't expect after this impossible year was to meet up with Frank Castle and there to be a familiar heartbeat hanging off his arm.

Daredevil needed someone who had a chance of helping him to take down Wilson Fisk as the mad man had reared his ugly head again. So with, Elektra, dead and you MIA three months after your break up, Matt Murdock called upon the Punisher. What he got was a package deal.

“Hey, Red," you said politely.

“I really have been rubbin' off on you, Odds," Frank chuckled.

Matt heard, Frank, kiss your cheek and the red devil's brain slowed to almost a halt. The roof of his apartment seemed fifty degrees colder despite the eighty degrees it currently was. He knew he couldn't cause a scene though.

“Oh no, babe, he and I go way back," you explained, “Helped me get my start."

“Well, in that case, thanks, Red," Frank said.

“For what?" Matt asked stiffly.

The Punisher's voice dropped into a familiar tone, the same love stuck one you used to save for the lawyer on the nights he needed the reassurance. Your heart rate sped up and blood rushed to your cheeks as the ex-Marine held you tighter. It was taking every ounce of self control Daredevil had to not throw the first punch.

“For helpin' me to meet this one right here," Frank answered.

He gave you a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips and Matt's brain clouded with rage.

“Okay, solider, okay," you giggled, “We have about a sixty-."

“Can I talk to that one right there for a minute?" he interrupted.

There was always a fire in your temper and right now was no different as the lawyer felt the burn of your gaze. You told your- your _boyfriend_ to give you two some privacy. He consented, sensing that there used to be more than just mentor-student between you two.

“He's a murderer, (Y/N)! That's not-."

“Matthew Michael Murdock," you growled, “Don't you start with me and being with 'murderers'."

Matt sighed at your admittedly correct comment on both your fucked up love lives. Finally, he spoke again.

“How'd you and him...?" 

“I left town after a while as you know," you started, “Or maybe you don't since the chances that you would answer my calls were zero."

He hung his head. Maybe cutting you out entirely wasn't his most well thought out idea.

“I found, Frank, dealing out some punishment to a couple of rapists and helped him out as much as my morals would allow. We got to talking and one thing lead to another..."

“Do you love him?" Matt asked.

You sighed and he heard the scrape of your nails across the armored leather of your mask. You were scratching the back of your head, like you always do with awkward confessions. Matt was starting to fear the absolute worse when, finally, you spoke.

“He was there for me when I needed someone after you kicked me out. He protects me, takes care of me. I'd have to be a colossal waste of space if I didn't feel something towards him, Matthew," you reasoned.

Matt's fists clenched and a lump caught in his throat as he could sense no deception coming from you. That stung, but wasn't the question he asked.

“That's great, (Y/N), but do you love him?" Daredevil repeated.

You sighed and rubbed the back of your head again. Your heart beat quickened as you opened your mouth.

“I-."

“Odds! Red! Can you do the sappy catch up later?! We got company!"

“Fucking ninjas!" you muttered.

There were gunshots and, Matt, felt you shift into fighting stance. He did the same. Both of knew this conversation was far from over though.

“Probability of us kicking more unconscious than, Frank kills?" you whispered. 

“Let's make it a hundred," Daredevil smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 4 continued

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You still haven't answered my question, (Y/N). Do you love Frank yes or no?"

“Matthew, you know I can't answer that."

“Can't or won't?!"

You growled and pounded the alleyway wall so hard you almost cracked it. He knew you had nearly superhuman strength, but, Daredevil, held his ground.

“Matty, don't-how can I answer that?" you exclaimed.

“I think I deserve to know-!"

“You deserve to know? YOU DESERVE TO KNOW?"

“THAT'S ALL I EVER HEARD FROM YOU MURDOCK! 'MY CASE, MY CITY, MY BURDEN' ME, ME, ME, _ME!_ WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS, MATTHEW, YOUR FAMILY? WHAT ABOUT KAREN, FOGGY? W-what about _us,_ Matt?"

You burst into tears and, Matt, kicked himself hearing you gasp for breath.

“W-why couldn't you just talk to me, Matt?" you cried, “I run around in a suit by day and tights by night too, I would've understood!"

The vigilante lawyer moved forward to hug you, but you backed away from him. He started tearing up himself at your rejection. He still loved you more than anything the world could offer him.

“S-sweetheart, I was trying to protect you!" he defended, “I'm in too deep! Someone would have used you to get to me-!"

“And you don't think they would use _you_ to get to _me?!"_ you shouted, “I'm in this just as deep as you, Murdock, but I didn't push away my support system! I talked! I tried because I love you!"

You took his hands and put them on your cheeks. He felt your swollen eyes and the worry lines he put on your once smooth and innocent skin.

“I love you more than anyone I've ever had and every day I hate myself because I look at Frank and I love him, I love Frank Castle so much and he loves me...but he's not my Matty!"

“And....you're not my wife."

Matt turned towards the familiar voice and, Castle, came out and stood next to you with sad smile on his face. 

“I guess we're both stuck, huh, Odds?" he said.

You hung your head, but, Frank, lifted back up with a hand on your cheek. Matt couldn't believe his four working senses. There was no way this was the homicidal, maniac, ex marine.

“Frank, I-," you began.

“I know."

You sighed and, Castle, hugged you for a long time before letting you go with a long kiss to the top of your head. You laughed and kissed his cheek. He didn't take his focus off you for one minute, not even when he started to address Daredevil.

“You hurt her again, Red, and we're gonna have a problem. Got that?"

Matt nodded, but the Punisher was unsatisfied with that non verbal and came to stand over him.

“I said 'got that'?" he growled.

“Loud and clear, Frank," Matt confirmed.

“Good."

Castle went back to you and, Matt, frowned at the change in his breathing that indicated a person trying very hard not to break down. The lawyer was beginning to think that maybe he should have left well enough alone.

“You take care of yourself, (Y/N). You call if you need me."

“I always will," you promised.

Frank chuckled and almost went in to kiss you for real when he caught himself. He kissed your check instead before walking away. You didn't pay any attention to anything else until, Matt, couldn't feel or hear the Punisher's heartbeat. Finally, you took a deep breath and his hand. Matt reveled in its warmth, but it was tinged with slight guilt. That went out the window as soon as you laid your head on his arm.

“Probability of us going on home and snuggling up?" you teased.

“One hundred and one percent."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------alternate ending--------------------------------------------------

 

“You miss him don't you?" Daredevil asked, “I mean miss him, miss him."

“I have no idea what you're talking about."

Matt sighed and listened to your heart rate pick up with your lie. He wasn't about to make a scene though. One, you, him, and Castle were waiting on the rooftop for the cops to show up for some criminals. Well, you and he were. The Punisher was down in the alley keeping a close eye on things. Two, he knew the month after you came back that it really was over between you and him.

“Sweetheart, when you're not sleeping, you're talking to or about him, when you're sleeping you mumble his name the entire time, you're there whenever he's stalking something, he's on almost every one of our nightly cases, you touch each other like I'm not there..."

The lawyer shook his head.

“I shouldn't have pushed you to make a decision," he whispered, “I should've let things just happen. I shouldn't have pushed you away in the first place."

“Matty.....Matty, you haven't lost me," you soothed.

“I haven't lost your friendship. Your heart on the other hand...That's one hundred and one percent with him."

Daredevil tilted his head to better hear Frank's heart. It was steady until he realized you were looking at him. Then it sped up significantly and his hands got sweaty and started shaking slightly. Your body had a similar unconscious reaction.

“Go ahead down, sweetheart," Matt encouraged, “I know that's where you want to be."

You hesitated for a moment, and, Matt, had a brief hope that you would stay at his side, but then you hugged him tight.

“Thank you," you whispered.

He nodded and you let go to make your way down to the love of your life. Daredevil sighed and turned his head slightly to his best friend.

“You did the right thing, man. She looks pretty happy, maybe a little too happy, but..."

Foggy trailed off and Matt frowned until he became aware of the extra noises down on the street.

“RED!" Frank shouted up, “You got this from here right?!"

“Yeah. Sure," Matt shrugged, “Just take good care of her okay?"

“Oh, I am..."

“Francis!"

Matt tuned you two and your boyfriend out as you began to argue and stood up.

“I'll just go to the station myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> One of a whole bunch of somewhat connected one shots about Matt and the reader I got floating around in my head. I don't know. I'll write as I feel.


End file.
